Happy Canada Day!
by PrussianAwesomeness
Summary: Matthew's just enjoying the fireworks, when he's interrupted by a certain American brother of his...


**Happy Canada Day, Matthew!**

Matthew leaned back and smiled, pulling Kumajiro closer to him as the fireworks exploded into pretty colours above them. It was always fun celebrating his birthday with his own people. Matthew's violet eyes scanned the crowd. There were teenagers with their friends, parents with their young children, affectionate couples embracing in the night's darkness where they couldn't be seen. It had been one of the best days of Matthew's life.

"Hey Matt!" or at least, it could've been, had a certain American not shown up at that very moment.

Matthew sighed as he turned around to face the newcomer. "_Bonjour_ Alfred," Matthew said. Alfred plopped down beside him.

"Hey! I didn't know you Canucks celebrated my birthday so early!" Alfred joked, pulling his brother in and giving him a noogie. Matthew gritted his teeth and prayed for Alfred to leave. "So… did Francis and Artie forget your birthday again?" he asked. Matthew frowned and pushed Alfred off of him.

"Francis called for the both of them," Matthew replied. Alfred burst out laughing.

"Why couldn't Artie call for himself?"

"You know how he gets around this time of year, Alfred."

Alfred shrugged. "It's just his way with dealing with the fact that he lost and not me," Alfred replied. Matthew stayed silent as he looked up into the sky. He prayed that if he ignored his brother enough, he'd wander off to harass some other poor sap.

_Poke_. Matthew jumped as Alfred poked his side. Matthew turned to glare at the American and was given a cheeky smile in return.

"Don't you have party preparations or something you have to do?" Matthew growled as Alfred disrupted his peaceful fireworks viewing with yet another poke.

"My boss is taking care of all of that," Alfred said airily. "I have a present for you, you know," Alfred added as Matthew attempted to inch away from him. Matthew froze and stared at Alfred.

"Eh? You do? You never get me a present though," Matthew said, stunned. It was true; despite the fact they were brothers, Alfred's notoriously bad memory always meant no presents from the American on Matthew's birthday.

Alfred shrugged. "I thought I should be nice this year and get you one," he replied. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"So where is it?" Matthew asked. Alfred grinned wickedly, grabbing his brother by the collar and pulling him in. Ignoring Matthew's shocked squawk Alfred planted a kiss on Matthew's cheek and threw his arms around Matthew before pressing his cheek against the same cheek he had just kissed affectionately. Matthew struggled against Alfred's tight hug for a few seconds before finally giving in and hugging Alfred back.

"Happy birthday Mattie," Alfred whispered and Matthew grinned. After a few minutes of embracing under the fireworks, the North American brothers finally let go of each other, leaning against one another and staring up into the night sky.

"You gonna stay for the rest of it?" Matthew asked as Alfred made a motion to stand up. Alfred made a face.

"Can't. My boss wanted me back in time so he could ask me my opinion on the party decorations or whatever," Alfred replied, rolling his eyes. Matthew laughed.

"Alright then," Matthew said, lying down on the soft grass to look up directly at the fireworks. Kumajiro curled up beside him and Matthew absently stroked the bear's fur.

"I'll see you at my party," Alfred said walking away.

"Hey Al?" Matthew called out. Alfred stopped and turned back to his brother.

"Yea?" Alfred asked.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"You know… your gift," Matthew said turning a little pink.

Alfred grinned. Had it been a little lighter Matthew would've seen the mischievous glint in the American's eyes. "Don't mention it," Alfred said as he walked away.

It would be a few hours until Matthew would find the sign Alfred had put on his back that read, 'CANADA IS THE 51ST STATE OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA'.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: I kinda wish this was longer but oh well, I like how it turned out :) I was debating between making it America/Canada as a pairing but then decided that it would be better if it was them as brothers so yea.**

**Reviews help Matthew get his revenge on Alfred *evil smile***


End file.
